Bleach-Story Of Isshin
by Soundwave222
Summary: Rukia And Ichigo have a son Isshin, but it's illegal for a human to have children with a soulreaper. They decide to send Isshin away with his spiritual pressure bound so it won't be detected to Karin. As Isshin grows up, he soons finds himself looking for his parent's along with a comrade that follows the same motive. What will happen? Read this story to find out. Rated T for Lang
1. Chapter 1-Prolouge

**My first time with this story stuff, so cut me some jumbo-slack bros!**

At the Karakura Hospital-

"What should we name him? And remember we're not naming him Byakuya!"

"Well, we could name him Yamamoto!" "Hell no!"

"I was kidding! Maybe after your father?"

" I don't see why not. He kinda looks like my dad. Except younger. Not a pervert. Not retired"

" Isshin it is! Hello, Kurosaki Isshin!"

" Rukia, you know what we must do now"

" Yes, if the Soul Society found out they would terminate

him..."

" I want to leave him with Karin, she bears much reasemblence to him. It will disguise him completely, at least for the human side of him"

" Don't worry, I have the Pressure Bound, it will hide his spiritual pressure"

"Good...I love you Rukia, and our son"

" I love you too Ichigo, let's hope this works"


	2. Chapter 2- 50th Tardy

**Hello! I have been working and I am happy to release chapter 2! Thanks for reading!**

**Soundwave: Hey, mind making a longer chapter?**

**Me: Watcha think I'm doing? Eating bananas? **

**Soundwave: No!...Yeeah...**

**Me: PFFFT!**

**About 16 years later at the Karakura Clinic, now**

**run by Karin Kurosaki. It's about 9:30 on Monday morning. **

**Isshin's 50th tardy aniversarry! **

(Isshin's POV)

Oh boy! A nice Monday morning! 9:30, just in-SCHOOL! SHIT! I O VERSLEPT! I get dressed and speed downstairs to see that Mom wasn't here.

"Hm, she must of gone to work..." I muttered to myself. "Well, no time to figure that out!"

By the time I was at school, lunch period was already in session. (Probably because of the stop at the store to get something to drink and than falling asleep in the park after falling off on my bike...) I rode into the school bike racks and locked up my bike. Okay all I need to do is go have lunch, and just go with the rest of school and than-BUMP!

" Hey Kurosaki! Have fun being re-tardiad?" laughed an annoying voice with two cronies laughing behind it.

" Can it I'm late," I replied.

" WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, TARD? ARE YOU DISSIN' ME? I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS WILL YOU DISS DI'AMAGIO THE LEADER OF THE BOONINGHAM! YOU GET BEATEN 'TILL- !KICK!PUNCH!FLIP!

" I said can it! Now screw off unless you want your balls to look like your

face Amagio!" I shouted.

" Leave Amagio man!"

" Yah let's get outta here!"

" What the hell!? Wait for me you idiots!"

Beating the hell out of Amagio and his cronies was becoming a pain. If I could, I would knock them out, box them and send them to Brazil or something. I walk into school and to the cafiteria level. Lunch wasn't over yet thankfully, so I got lunch. I was walking around when I was called to-

" Hey Isshin! Over here!" a femine offering voice called.

" Oh, hey Ulquiorra!"

( Ulquiorra's POV)

" What is this? Your 50th tardy this year?"

" Yah, so what?" Isshin replied

" It's just funny! I can't wait to see your mom's reaction!"

" Oh yeah, you'll be at my house for my mother's "Arranged Dinner Over""

Isshin said squinting like he was trying to remember it.

" Mmmhmm!"

" I wish I invited someonelse..." he said rolling his eyes dramatically.

" Even if you wanted to, there's no one else you could ask"

The thing is, Isshin doesn't have many friends. He really doesn't get along with anyone. The only reason we're friends is because a really long time ago, around when we we're nine or ten,

I was hit by a drunk driver while walking home from a the department store and was taken to the Kurosaki Clinic. The hospital was nearly ten blocks away, while the clinic was literally a couple houses away. I was unconsoice when they took me to the clinic and I guess I was loosing blood fast. When I woke up, it was noon according to the clock on the wall, Isshin was sitting by my bed, asleep. I guessed he was there all night because he was drooling and had a blanket around him. It was pretty funny that I laughed but as soon as I did I felt pain shoot up my from my waist to my head. I couldn't help from screaming, which, I don't do much of. Isshin woke up and rushed over and held me to his chest...I could hear the thump of his heart like a drum. "It's going to be all okay...Just believe me okay?"

" You're right there," He said yawning.

" You overslept four periods and you're still tired?" I laughed.

" Shut up! I hit a tree!" he bursted.

"What ever you say Blacky!"

"Don't...Call...Me...BLACKY!"


	3. Chapter 3- Attack Of The Toads

**Hey homies! I think I'm getting the hang of this Fan Fiction stuff. I promise this will be a longer and interesting chapter.**

**Soundwave222: Hey Guys! I just want to thank you all for the follows and favorites you guys have been giving me :3**

**Me: You mean the ones they give me!**

**Soundwave222: Ha! We all know they love me more than you! **

**Me: Dude, I'm more polite than you! Plus your a clone**

**Soundwave222: Want to know why you we're cloned? Because your mom wanted a son who didn't pig into bananas all the time :3**

**Me: What's with the emotion cons?**

**Soundwave222: Ask yourself!**

**Me: Really?**

**In this chapter, Isshin has a problem...A rather hollow one. And a very colorful dinner happens.**

(Isshin's POV)

School just let out for the day. Amagio didn't come after me when I went back for my bike. I unlocked and rode it out of the property. I stopped along the way for some groceries and something to drink and continued my route. I started to think about what I would tell my mom. Crap she was going to be pissed that I was tardy again! And not to mention beating a kid up who deserved it. " Hey Mom! It's my Tardy 50th anniversary! I celebrated by breaking a jerk's face to a pulp!" or " Hey Mom! Since it's my Tardy 50th anniversary I slept in and socked a guy for disrespecting me!". I might go with the first one, it was pretty funny and-POW ! I was hit off my bike and into a wall.

"What the hell was that!?" I moaned. It was like some invisible force hit me...

Something picked me up and squeezed me really hard. I was gonna die! I won't even be able to beat up Amagio anymore...BOOM!

I felt a power come through me a power that felt hidden and squeezed in a small box. It was all coming out!

"AGUHHHH!" I screamed. It was so painful. So strong! Than my world changed before me eyes. I saw what was holding me. It was a big creature that had a mask on it's head and a hole in it's chest. It kinda looked like a frog or a toad or something. I felt something rush to my hand. I suddenly unleashed a huge blue ball of destruction on the creature. He was blasted back maybe twenty or thirty yards or so.

He got back up and jumped at me with speed I couldn't match. I needed to stop him. I though of something to kill him, a knife...

A blue sword with the energy of the ball appeared in my hand. Oh yeah! I jumped at the toad thingy and cut his leg off. It cried out a hollow cry and than I sliced open it's head. Than it just evaporated and so did my sword.

" What was that?!" I asked myself silently. " It was like something out of a nightmare, except worse!" I suddenly remembered the dinner. I looked at my watch and saw the time. "Nine thirty! Oh shit! Now I'm really in for a nightmare! Mom is going to freaking kill me!" I panicked. I grabbed my bike and saw it was crumbled. "Oh crud! Not the bike! This is the worst day of my life!"

(Ulquiorra's POV)

I was walking up to Isshin's house when his mom met me at the door. She looked a bit fumed, but worried at the same time.

"Ulquiorra! Have you seen Isshin? He shouldn't been hear an hour ago!" she inquired.

"Well, at school he is well known for being the Tardy King" I laughed.

" At school. But not for dinner if he want's to be fed at all. And he definitely shouldn't be late when we're having a guest over!" she said angrily.

" You know, maybe we should talk about this inside, hmm?" she offered.

" Thanks Ms. Kurosaki!" I said appreciatively.

" Anytime, Ulquiorra!" she replied warmly.

We walked inside and I sat on the couch as she cooked up some tea. I looked around. There was a large old picture of a woman and a few pictures of Isshin as a kid and pictures of some old dude with black hair with Isshin's Mom, her sister, and an orange haired kid. I wonder if that was Isshin's uncle. He never talked about having an uncle though...

" Here" a voice offered holding out a cup of tea awkwardly to me.

"Um, thanks?" I said taking the cup of tea.

" I see you've taken interest in the strawberry" she said giggling a little.

"Huh?" I said confused.

" The orange haired one in the picture is my brother. He died before Isshin was born though" she said delicately.

" I'm sorry to hear that..." I said wishing I hadn't been a busy body.

" It's okay...He was good in all the time I knew him"

" My parent's died when I was a baby...A car accident I think. I have foster parents now though so don't worry about me!"

" Alright! Want something to eat?" she said changing the topic.

" Shouldn't we wait for Isshin?"

" If he can't be in time for dinner than-!BANG BANG BANG!

" Come in!"

" Hey mom! Sorry I'm late!"

( Isshin's POV)

"Sorry?! ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING? IT'S ALMOST TEN AND YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HOME BY EIGHT! Where have you

been!? I was scared that you got take out by Amagio!

"Mom. Amagio. SERIOUSLY?! I BEAT HIM UP EVERYDAY OF THE WEEK!" I shouted.

" YOU BEAT UP OTHER STUDENTS?"

" ONLY IF THEY DISRESPT ME!"

" YOU NEED TO CONTROL YOUR TEMPER!"

" YOU NEED TO LOOSEN UP!"

" WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

" MOM!"

"WHAT!?"

" That's not the only reason why I was held up" I said with the most truthful voice I could find.

We had dinner while I explained what happened. From the invisible force to the power, from the beast to the sword, and my bike crumbling. Ulquiorra looked a bit unsure but my mom's face was darkened like she knew what I was talking about. It felt like an eternity passed until she said something.

" Isshin, I need to tell you some things"

**Soundwave222: Thanks for reading! It has been a pleasure so far writing this for you all!**

**Me: You mean I am having the pleasure!**

**Soundwave222: No. Me!**

**Me: ME!**

**Soundwave222: ME ME!**

**Me: RnR!  
**

**Soundwave222: Thank you all for the favs and follows!**

**Me: BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4- The Talk

**HOI GUYZ! It's chapter 4 and I am releasing the heat in this one! Thanks for taking time to read this!**

** Me: Hey S22!**

**Soundwave222: Whut.**

**Me: Suck my JUJUBEEZ I got a cyber cage!**

**Soundwave222: Nooooo!**

**Me: Get in the cage you filthy animal!**

**Soundwave222: Noahaooo!**

**Isshin and Ulquiorra learn about Hollows and Soul Reapers. **

**Although Karin, is willing to give up that information, is she going to tell them everything? Read to find out!**

(Karin's POV)

Why did a Hollow attack Isshin? The Pressure Bound must have been leaking out spiritual pressure! And now...It's broken! I need to at least tell him

something or he'll get himself killed. But if I tell him anything he will have questions...Who cares Ichigo told me to take care of him, so this isn't breaking our agreement.

"Isshin! What I need to tell you is important. You are a Soul Reaper!"

" A what?" Isshin asked looking a bit strange.

" A Soul Reaper is a spiritual guardian that protects both humans and souls from Hollows, which was what attacked you"

" What does a Hollow do exactly, Ms. Kurosaki?" Ulquiorra inquired enthusiastic.

" A Hollow is a creature that didn't make it to a Soul Reaper in time. A human soul usually becomes a Hollow by either breaking a chain on it's chest or when other Hollows devour the soul," I said explaining the details thoughroly as I could.

" So I have super powers and you never told me?! And why didn't I have them early in my life?"

" You weren't ready for the power yet. I wanted to wait till you were more humbled or never tell you at all," I lied.

" What do you mean! IM PERFECTLY HUMBLED!" Isshin retorted.

" I wouldn't say perfectly..." Ulquiorra butted in.

" Your right about that, Ulquiorra" I said laughing.

" So, does a Soul Reaper just use Blue Balls and stuff?"

"No, what you were using was pure uncontrollable reatisu, the power that surrounds a Soul Reaper" I explained.

" Than what the hell do they use?" Isshin demanded.

" Calm down! There is much to explain! A Soul Reaper uses a katana called a Zanpakto. A Soul Reaper's Zanpakto is usually never found right away, but over time"

" Cool! Do I get one?!" Ulquiorra exclaimed.

" I don't know. I couldn't tell even if I wanted to...But..."

" But what?" Isshin and Ulquiorra said in unison.

" Jinks!" Ulquiorra interrupted.

" Hey, we're being seri-" Isshin was stopped by me.

" Shut up! I can only give you information, but if you really want to know more and learn about your powers, go to Urahara's Candy Shop. Tell him, Zangetsu, and he will help you learn your powers completely,"

(Ulquiorra's POV)

The next day Isshin and I skipped out on school to go to Urahara's place. No one really goes there anymore except for some hippies, so it was pretty much on the level. We met up at his house and walked, since his bike was totaled. We we're half way there when I decided to start a conversation.

"So, Isshin. Are you okay? Your mom kinda dropped a large bomb on you last night telling you all of that last night"

" Not really, if at all, I think she's hiding more than we learned" he replied.

" You think so?" I said appalled that she would keep more from us.

" Uh-Huh" he answered.

" I wonder what she is hiding"

"Hey look! There it is! Urahara's Candy Shop!" he said changing the subject.

Urahara's Candy Shop was really just a small hut between some other old abandoned buildings that were for sale. It was surprising to see it was still running when mostly everything on the block went out of business years ago.

We knocked on the door and some middle aged guy with red hair opened the door.

" Hey we're closed so beat it!" he shouted.

" Shut up! I'm looking for a man named Urahara Kisuke!

" I said we are closed! SCRAM!" the guy yelled in Isshin's face.

" Scram this you asshole!" Isshin yelled and punched the guy in the face.

" I said take me to Urahara Kisuke!"

" WE'RE CLO-" the guy was cut off by an older guy who came out of the shop.

He was wearing a green and white striped hat with a green cloak and was carrying a cane. Than suddenly a guy who looked like he could beat up Chuck Norris came behind him with and a woman with black hair who looked a bit shy. He put his cane between Isshin and the red head.

" Hey, what's going on out here" he asked dryly.

" Boss, this guy wanted to see you, but I told him we we're closed and than-"

" That's enough. What do you want?" he asked us.

I spoke up. " I am Ulquiorra Cifer and this is Isshin Kurosaki! We need to talk."

" How should I trust you?" He asked raising and eyebrow.

" Zangetsu!" Isshin hollered.

" Come with me, Isshin Kurosaki, Ulquiorra Cifer"

(Isshin's POV)

" My mom told me you could help me harness my Soul Reaper powers" I explained to Urahara.

" She was right. I can help you, but in return you must do something for me!" He said with smile while sucking a lollipop.

" Hey what about me?" Ulquiorra asked.

" Yah, there was something about you when you came here, Ulquiorra. You have power that I can help you unravel as well. But this means you help Isshin with my task as well" he explained.

**Soundwave222: Wow. Intense eh3**

**Me: Yeah, I guess**

**Soundwave222: I wasn't asking you filthy pheasant!**

**Me: I DON'T CARE!**

**Soundwave222: RnR!**

**Me: Thanks for the Favs and follows!**


	5. Chapter 5- Let The Training Begin!

**I have been taking some advice into hand making this chapter so just read :3 (Unless you want to read the rest of the Author's Notes)**

**Me: Why hello and welcome to Jeopardy!**

**Soundwave222: First Question, is Urarah in on this whole gig, or is he just as blind as Isshin and Ulquiorra**

**FrogHollow22: Um. I kinda died...I don't know!**

**Me: Than looks like you're going to have to-**

**Soundwave222: *Imitates Crowd* EAT A SAUSAGE! **

**FrogHollow22: Lol whut?**

**(Isshin's POV)**

**"I...hate...him!" Ulquiorra shouted.**

**"You're not the only one..." I said feeling sick.**

**" We're walking RICE CAKES AND OUR WRAPPING SAYS "IF MY RICE CAKES LOOK AS GOOD AS THIS, COME ON DOWN TO URAHARA'S CANDY SHOP! HE'S HUMILIATED MY PUBLIC IMAGE TO AN ALL NEW LOW AND- **

**"Saying that we're hot?"**

**" Wha-nao! He's descrimin- hubba-whyyyyy?!" she stammered.**

**" Heheheh!" I laughed**

**"Shut up! You're a rice cake too!" She yelled at me.**

**"At least I don't have the "Defective Suit"!" I snickered.**

**"Shut up!" she hollered**

**Urahara said he would help us if we advertised his shop. He gave us Rice Cake costumes and said to start "Advertising" right away. So we decided to advertise at the school, but when we started dressing up, Ulquiorra had a problem with her suit. The thing is, she got a "Defective" or seduction's suit. It was basically just a really showing outfit, but the funny thing was the wording was on the butt part. I swear, a million people have looked at her butt today and it's become really funny.**

**"Okay! Right after we're done advertising" I started laughing all over again.**

**"I'm going to kill you Isshin Kurosaki!" **

**" AUUGH!" I yelled as she chased me around.**

**"I'm going to make you eat those words, Kurosaki!"**

**(Ulquiorra's POV)**

**We got to Urahara's place that late that night and when we got there, he was smiling. The rest of his crew was waiting with him. We finally found out there names when we were getting the suits. *Flashback***

**"Sorry for not introducing ourselves, Isshin, Ulquiorra, as you already know, I'm Kisuke Urahara, and he's Jinta (pointing his finger at the red head I punched earlier), she's Ururu, the shy one, and the big one's Tesai!" **

**"Mr. Kisuke, you said you would help Isshin and I find out what our powers we're! We did our part, now you do yours!"**

**"Well, I don't think we're finished with your- KICK!" I kicked his face.**

**"Help us, NOW!" I demanded.**

**"Wow, Ulquiorra I don't think he's going to help us anymore" Isshin said disappointedly.**

**"No its okay, you're right! I guess it's my turn. But I do need to know, one thing before we get started" he got back up recovering quicker than I thought.**

**"Have you even formed your Zanpakto solidly?"**

**"No..." I answered. "I don't even know if I have one".**

**"Yah, but it wasn't solid" Isshin puffed.**

**"Well than, Isshin, come with me, and Tesai, you help Ulquiorra. Don't kill her unless she goes too far," Urahara said lightly.**

**"What do you mean?" I yelled.**

**"You'll see!" He said smiling.**

**(Urahara's POV)**

**Hmm. This is going to be interesting. Isshin seems tough, but just because he's developed more doesn't mean he's stronger. There's something strong in Ulquiorra...Something that she might not be able to control. We must be careful with her. And give her more time than Ichigo got when he was becoming a Soul Reaper. Much more. But, in the mean time, I needed to get Isshin in a state of meditation so he can sync with his Zanpakto. I took our party down to the basement, which was a giant desert full of rocks. The new comers were very surprised.**

**"Wow! How'd you keep this a secret? Hasn't anyone ever drilled into this place?" Isshin asked.**

**"No, they can't because of a Kido Barrier Tesai put up when I created this place" I explained**

**"Wow, that's cool" Ulquiorra commented. **

**"Okay! Ulquiorra, Tesai, and Jinta, Ururu, you're on that side! And Isshin and I are on that side!" I ordered.**

**"LET THE TRAINING BEGIN!"**

**Soundwave222: Boyar! Now the action's happening**

**Me: Oh yah, what do you think of this FrogHollow22?**

**FrogHollow22: I'm dead.**

**Soundwave222: Okay! Well, se ya'll later!**

**Me: Yah *whispers* I got an Anti-Virus system! Soon Soundwave will be deleted! BWAHAHAA!**

**Soundwave222: What?**

**Me: RNR!**

**Soundwave222: Okay, Fav and follow!**


	6. Chapter 6- To Become A Shinagami

**In this chapter the training starts and a decision is made. **

**Soundwave222: It seems we have quite an interesting chapter at hand, huh?**

**Me: Yes, it seems so.**

**Soundwave222: Yup**

**Me: Hey let's go grab Ice Cream-ANTI VIRUS PROGRAM!**

**Soundwave222: I'm gonna kill you!**

**Me: Too late! **

**Soundwave222: This is not the last of me!**

**Me: It sure is**

(Isshin's POV)

Urahara and I are walking to our side of the "basement". It was a really strange how "Kido" could stop someone from building into here, but with everything else that was going on, why not? I have been thinking though, is my Mom a Soul Reaper?

"Isshin! We're here!"

"Oh, sorry I was daydreaming" I said embarresed.

"It's okay. Anyway, to unlock your Zanpakto, I must push you out of your body. To do that, you must remain still. Than, you must meditate into a stasis of mind where you will be inside your Zanpakto's world. In order to do that, sit down. Forget what's happening and focus on your energy. Focus on your sword," Urahara explained.

"Wait, I'm not gonna-POOM!" I felt a half of myself split and closed my eyes. When I opened them I saw myself! I looked at my hands and saw I was still here!

" You are in Soul Form now. Keep in mind you have it easier than Ulquiorra. She has to become a Soul Reaper. After the power burst from your Pressure Bound, you have become one with a few different outcomes. Most Soul Reapers have a black and white Kimono. But you, have a red and grey one," Urahara said looking at me.

I looked at myself and saw a type of clothing I guessed was a Kimono. But Why was I diffferent?

"I don't know why the colors are different for you, but it makes no difference! Now concentrate! Open your powers!" he demanded.

"But what about my bod-" He cut me off," It will be safe with me. Now concentrate!"

"Okay okay!"

I felt myself slip away...the last thing I saw was a blue sword...

...

...

Falling...I'm...FALLING!

I looked down and saw castles! Millions of them scattering this new place I had entered. So cool but...What about the fall!?

" Hello, Kurosaki Isshin" called a husky voice.

I was suddenly in a castle at a table and there was a Knight at the head seat of the table. He looked like a Knight from one of the Crusades. He had on a Crusader's helm, but the symbol on his chest wasn't a cross, it was a bunch of swords. He had a katana on his waist. My sword! I looked in my hands and saw a blue sword. I still had it.

" How do you know my name?" I questioned the strange Knight.

"Why I know everything about you, Kurosaki! I know things you don't know! I know that you've come here to claim me! But you didn't really think I would be yours without a fight though?" He laughed.

"It's true, I have come here to claim you, and if it's a fight you want, than I'm gonna win!" I said.

"We'll see Kurosaki!" He wagered and jumped at me.

I pulled up my arm and our swords met. I was kicked through the wall of the castle into a treasure room. I jumped up and we met again but I kept sturdy. "AHHHHH!" I yelled swinging my sword faster than ever. Crap! He was keeping up with me. Boom! I shot a reastiu ball at him, but he sliced it in half. I swung again, but he wasn't there. I felt a sharp pain from behind and jumped away. Dang, he cut me!

"Give up, Kurosaki?" the Knight asked me.

"Never!" I screamed.

I lunged at him and hit his sword with all the force in my soul. Than something strange happened. My reastiu sword changed and mirrored his katana.

"Oh?" he said.

"Heck yah!" I exclaimed and pushed him through the wall of the castle outside. He was floating! Well, what he can do so can I!

I jumped up and we met.

(Ulquiorra's POV)

I was at the bottom of a pit, hands tied behind my back with a chain on my chest. It was being eaten every now and than... It felt soo bad! Tesai said I had to come out of this hole in seventy-two hours or I would die. And become a Hollow.

"AUUUGH!" I cried as another link was eaten.

"Girl, you have forty-five hours left! Need something to eat?" Yelled Tesai.

"I'm a little hungry," I said looking up at him from my hole.

"Well, those are signs of you becoming a Hollow so-

"SHUT UP OR I'LL COME UP THERE AND HIT YOUR BALLS SO HARD THAT YOUR CHILDREN WILL LOOK LIKE MY FIST!" I roared at him.

"Alright Alright! But be careful and hurry up! You seem like a good person and I wouldn't like to kill you!"

"Yah Yah- AHHHHHH!" I screamed as a link was being eaten. It seemed to happen every hour. I had forty-four links until doomsday.

( Urahara's POV)

Kurosaki seemed to be progressing quite well, he had already obtained the form of his katana. Soon he will have his Shikai. But what about Cifer? Time to check. I Flash Stepped to the other side of the basement and asked Tesai.

"Hey Tesai! How is the girl doing?"

"Not good sir, not good at all. I think she has given up" Tesai answered.

"I don't think so Tesai. She has twenty-four more hours until Hollowfictation. And if she had given up hope, she would be dead already" I said. Or is she dead?

"Hey boss! We have activity and it's not good!" Jinta shouted.

"She's becoming a Hollow, but in a different way" Ururu said softly.

"Should I pound her Kisuke?" Tesai asked me.

"No. She has a chance but it's rather slim" I answered.

I looked down at here from the top she. Right as I did I saw a Zanpakto swing and heard a male voice say "Enclose Murcielago!". A huge burst of dark green reastui emerged from the hole and almost burned my face.

"Tesai?" I stammered.

"Yes sir?" he answered

"Pound her ri-" I was hit by Ulquiorra into the ground.

"What's the big idea! Pounding me right after I get out!"

"Oh, sorry we thought you were-"

"DEAD? Hollowfied? NO FREAKING WAY! I AM THE PROBABLY THE TOUGHEST WOMAN YOU CAN CALL A MAN!"

"Oh Okay!" I said with a smile.

"I'm a Soul Reaper!" she shouted jumping up.

She might be, but that Kimono...It's an Arrancar outfit...Something's not ri- ***FLASHBACK***

Twenty-Five years earlier-

"Let's go Yammy, Aizen's waiting"

"Alright Ulquiorra"


	7. Chapter 7-The Solution

**Hey! This story is really doing well! I want to thank all my readers, followers and the people who favorite this. It's really humbling to see the numbers go up and it tells me that I'm doing a good jump and giving you something you like. Thank you!**

**Me: Hello! I have brought another character to be reviewed!**

**Ururu:...**

**Me: What's your favorite banana, Ururu?**

**Ururu: (Mumble Mumble)**

**Me: Hey speak up now!**

**Ururu: Meh daad u**

**Me: Hm?**

**Ururu: Go home and die please**

**Me: Waoh. That's really freaky.**

**Soundwave222: Yah it is**

**Me: WHAT? HOW DID YOU?**

**Soundwave222: Cuz I'm batman!**

**Me: So lame of an explanation**

**Soundwave222: XD**

(Isshin's POV)

"HAAAH!" I yelled.

I was going back and forth with this guy. There's got to be something to take him out. Crud! He got me again! If he keeps this up I'm gonna lose! I can do this! I have to! For Ulquiorra, for Mom, and so I can live on!

"Give up Kurosaki! You have no right to use me! You are weak!" the Knight yelled. Then his katana disappeared and he said something I couldn't make out. Than two katana without guards came out of the sleeves of his armor by his hands.

"I'm coming now, Kurosaki! I'm not holding back!" he yelled. **FVZZZZZH!**

Where the heck did he go? **SLICE!**

He's behind me **FVZZZZZH!**

He's moving so fast! I know his pattern now! **CLASH!**

**"I WILL NOT LOSE!"**I screamed and cut into him.

"Hm! It takes more than that!" He said putting his foot to my chest. **SLICE! **A Katana came out of his foot but now his left hand Katana is gone! He can switch his katana around! I pulled out the katana and jumped back. Left! Right! ABOVE! Back! Back! Back! Left! Right! Above!

Right- He broke his pattern!

"You will never beat me, Kurosaki! There was never a chance that you would. Now you will-" I cut him off.

"**DUAL, TA TSUBASA!"**

**My sword turned into two guardless katana. **

"You heard me say it?" He asked as his swords faded and so did him.

"No. I felt it when you cut me just there. The words came through my head as if I had already known them, Ta Tsubasa," I told him

"Then you are truly the one to wield me, Kurosaki! I will stay by your side until we go down together in battle!"

I woke up with Ta Tsubasa in front of my knees. I grabbed it and put it in its sheath. I looked up and saw Urahara, Ulquiorra (Who was wearing some sort of black and white kimono), Tesai, Jinta, and Ururu looking down at me.

"You did it, Isshin!" Ulquiorra yelled and hugged me.

"Choking me!" I muttered.

"Sorry!" she said letting go.

"Hey, Isshin. Good job! But I have some news for you and Ulquiorra. Neither of you are Shinagami. Isshin I have looked into some books and found out you are a type of Shinagami called a Crusader. The Crusaders were Shinagami who fought in a war against the Soul Society in a war of faith, several hundred years ago," Urahara told me.

"Yah, and I'm an Arrancar or something!" Ulquiorra said happily.

"I'm afraid that's not a good thing Ulquiorra. You see, twenty-five years ago there was a war between the Soul Society and the Espada and Aizen. Aizen battled Ichigo Kurosaki, now the leader of the Soul-

"Ichigo? As in strawberry?" Ulquiorra asked wide eyed.

"Yes, and he was the most powerful and bravest soul reaper I have ever seen," Urahara said.

"There was a picture in Isshin's house of a kid with orange hair that his mom told me was called Ichigo! Isshin your uncle is a master soul reaper!" Ulquiorra said shaking me.

"Slow down Ulquiorra! I never had an uncle. My mom said he was just a friend of hers," I said shaking my head.

(Ulquiorra's POV)

I told him what his mom said and his eye got soo huge! It was like a dilated cat!

"But! But...Why would she keep this from me?" he stammered.

"Isshin, I think that there's more to this than we know. If I were you, I would go to Soul Society and find out what's up. But, as a precaution, I would suggest you both wear these kimonos to keep you from being captured, since you both of your kind were enemies of Soul Society," Urahara said looking at us.

"Can't they know we are base on our spiritual pressure, like Tesai told me?" I asked them.

"Not with these kimonos! They give off fake spiritual pressure so no one can sense yours! Just stay away from captains and you'll be okay" Urahara told us.

"Sounds good! But how do we know who are the captains?" Isshin asked Urahara.

"Simple. They all wear white robes with a number on the back. Oh! And if you want to find out the truth, I know the captain of squad twelve. Just tell him that I sent you and he'll see what he can do," Urahara explained.

"When do we go?" I said excitedly.

"Whenever you feel like it, if at all," he answered.

"Then let's go now!" Isshin and I yelled.


	8. Chapter 8-Enter And Fight!

**Hello. After a long time of sleeping in and deciding if I should keep eating peach-mango energy drinks, I have made the next chapter. Enjoy Plz.**

**Me:*Sips apple juice***

**Soundwave222: Gimmie dat apple juice and I'll give u somma that buffallooo sauce!**

**Me: Nope**

**Soundwave222: Ignorant human! You have enraged a food demon!**

**Me:...*sip***

(Kurotsuchi's POV)

Hmm. What a boring day! Ever since Central 46 put away Sosuke Aizen there is has been no excitement. Maybe a few a Vasto Lordes trying to attack the Soul Society, but nothing I'm interested in. I need something new to disect! Something I can enjoy. Of course I can always create something to disect, but I will already know what's in it! Maybe I will create some more drugs and other tortures to use on my little pigs.

***BLEEP***

"Sir! Captain Kurotsuchi! Someone has staged an unscheduled entry to the Soul Society!" one of my pigs yelled.

"What? What do you mean? Another Hollow?" I asked impatiently.

"No sir! A strange spiritual pressure that is unknown to our data bases and an Arrancar!"

"Good! Something to do! Get out of here and be at the entry site before anyone else or you will be my favorite little play toy!" I commanded.

"Ye-Yes Captain Kurotsuchi!" the subordinate answered.

"Ah. Finallly something interesting has occurred in this world! I thought I was going to kill myself or something!"

(Isshin's POV)

Man if this is where the Shinigami live than bite me! This place is disgusting. It's like a trash can. But I have to remember. This is what Urahara warned us about.

"Alright, going into the Soul Society 101! I can only open this gate for eight minutes with the four of us holding it open for you two. Second, there is a place between the Soul Society called "Dangai", this place keeps unwanted intruders from entering the Soul Society from the world of the living. Also it has a restrictive current and if you get caught, you die and get sucked in. There was also a new addition after the Kototsu was destroyed and replaced with a new cleaner called "Precipe Guardians". They can kill you with a touch of their staffs, so be careful or die."

"Isshin! How're you doing?" Ulquiorra asked.

"What? Oh good" I answered.

"Okay. It kinda looked like you were in another place or something like that" she said concerningly.

"Oh ho ho! Got the hots for me?" I joked.

"Shut up Kurosaki! I'm getting sick of your jokes!" she said punching me.

"Alright, alright I'll st-" Ulquiorra cut me off.

"Precipe Guardians!" she yelled.

(Ulquiorra's POV)

"Crap!" Isshin yelled.

"I think I can slow them down!" I said.

"Hado 33: Shakkaho! _"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!"I said. _

But something was wrong. It was red at first like when I practiced with Urahara, but now it was different. Before I fired green power entrails from behind the ball went into and it turned green. _Cero _whispered a voice and before I knew it I had said it.

"Cero!" A huge blast of energy hit the Guardians and I hear screams of terror. What had I done? What could I have possibly done be so horrible to make non-living being scream?

"Ulquiorra come on! We have to get out of here!" Isshin snapped me back to reality.

"I think they're out but probably not for long," I told him.

"Good. Then let's hit it!" He said while grabbing my hand and running.

"Isshin!" I said worriedly looking at the morphing walls.

"Not now Ulquiorra!" he said ignoring me.

I punched his face.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" He yelled.

"Look at the walls dipstick!" I yelled at him.

"Oh crap" he whispered.

"GERAWWWG!" howled the Precipe Guardians.

"We're done for!" I cried.

"Crud crud crud!"

"ASHISOGI JIZO!"

(Isshin's POV)

The guardians...They were all disintegrated! Who could have the power to destroy them in one slice? It could only be...A CAPTAIN!

"Hello, and who might you be? I have never seen a Rioka in red robes before, let alone with an Arrancar" said a voice as the dirt cleared. There was a man in white robes that kind of looked like a clown with a really wierd hat.

"Isshin. I don't like clowns," Ulquiorra whispered.

"CLOWN? HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT OF ME? I WILL DESTROY YOU NOW!"

"Ulquiorra! You pissed him off!" I murmured.

"Hmph!" She said folding her arms and closing her eyes.

"IF YOU TWO ARE READY TO BE NUMBED BEYOND EVERYTHING AND TURNED INTO MY RESEARCH SUBJECTS-"

"Wait research subjects? I don't think so! Hado 33: Shakk-cero!" Ulquiorra yelled. The green orb shot out towards the captain.

"Ulquiorra! He's Urahara's friend!"I said putting the pieces together.

"Urahara? I haven't heard that name in so long! But it has no meaning now that I have new research subjects!" the captain laughed. " I think you should know who will be disecting you two, so I will tell you my name! I am Captain Kurotsuchi of squad Twelve, Research and Development!" Kurotsuchi laughed.

"Well I'm Isshin Kurosaki, and I'm going to kick your ass!" I yelled.

"Oh?" He said innocently.

"DUAL TA TSUBASA!"

**FZZZ!**

He's behind me!

**CLASH!**

"Your sword just came out of your back to block my but it didn't cut through you? That's an interesting Shikai!"

**FZZZ!**

"But it won't stop me from cutting you!"

**SLICE!**

"AUGH!" I screamed. He cut my arm! But my katana doesn't appear in my hands...My katana moves across my body!

"Let's see you wield that **CLASH!**

"Kurotsuchi, my sword travels across my body I don't physically wield it!" I said.

"Hm. I'll fix that!" **SLICE-SLICE-SLICE!"**

My body! I can't move! My katana won't move...I'm going to die!

**VOOSH!**

"Isshin! What are you doing!? You have the power to win!" said a Knight.

"No, Tsubasa. I have nothing. I can't move. You can't move!" I cried. "Ulquiorra and I will die and it will be all my fault!

"No Isshin! You will win! Use the power inside of you! You have it! You are not worthless! **DON'T FORGET!**

I'm standing up!

"What the? You shouldn't be able to move! My Ashisogi Jizo should have paralyzed you!"

"I'm only moving with my sword. I can move it so fast that I can make it move my limbs!"

"Hmm Smart! But can you fight at the same time!"

**BANKAI! KONJIKI ASHISOGI JIZO!**


	9. Chapter 9-Angel's Might

**Yay, no cliff hangers for you! Chapter 9 is here!**

**Me: Ah. What a beautiful Sunday morning of inspirationness!**

**Soundwave222: That's not a word!**

**Me: Who made you a dictionary?**

**Soundwave222: The Internet!**

**Me: The Internet lies!**

**Soundwave222: The Internet never lies!**

**Me: Than why'd it make you?**

**Soundwave222: That's soo mean D:**

**Me: Bwahahaha!**

**(Isshin's POV)**

Did he just do bankai?

"Get back!" I yelled.

"WAHHH!" screamed a baby ramming towards us with swords come out of its chest.

"What in the world is that thing!?" Ulquiorra asked.

"This creep's bankai is what it is!" I answered.

"Konjiki Ashisogi Jizu is my bankai. But in your conditions, can you defeat it? I don't think so! But if you come along quietly I'll be very careful opening your body up!" the captain negotiated.

"Heck no!" I yelled and charged at him.

"Isshin! Look out!" I hear Ulquiorra yell.

"WAHHHHHHHHH!" **It's from my right!**

"OOF!" It head butted me into the restrictive current! I'm dead!

"Nooo! MY SUBJECT!" the captain cried.

"Enclose-Murcielago!"

**(Ulquiorra's POV)**

Isshin's going to die and it's my fault! I need to do something! I need to help him! I need your power!

"Why do you need of me woman?" the angel asked.

"My friend is going to die! I can't let him die! Please lend me your strength,"

"I see this is your heart's desire, something I will not deny. I will grant you my power so that you may save this man,"

"Your release is interesting Arrancar! But if you think you have the power to beat me, a captain than your sorely mistaken!" the deranged captain shouted.

"Cero Oscarus," I moaned.

"WAHHHHHhhh..." Screamed the monster as I blasted a hole through its vocal cords.

"I won't let that go unpunished Arrancar! Ashisogi Jizo attack!"

The creature moved towards me. I lifted up my blade over my head. "**Luz de la Luna! Destroy my enemy and send him to hell!"**

"What a futile attack! It will never destroy me! You will die at my feet Arrancar! Sting! Konjiki Ashisogi Jizu!" he yelled.

I launched the arrow and prepared a barrier wall between us.

**VROOOOOOOOOOOD!**

**"AHHHHHHHH!"**

The mist cleared and there was a large carcass and but no captain. I don't believe it's that easy to kill one.

"You might have won today, Arrancar, but you will die soon! I swear on that!" said a bit of slime moving towards the way out.

"Isshin!" I yelled and ran towards where I saw a hand fitting out of the current. How he survived touching the current I don't know, I am just glad to have hope that he's alive. I pulled the hand out with much ease. Isshin fell out and landed on the ground.

"Isshin are you okay!?" I cried.

Cough!" Yah I'm okay," he answered.

"How did you survive the current?" I asked him.

"Well, with all the spirit force I had, I made a barrier of air about an inch wide around my body so that the current wouldn't touch me. I couldn't have gone on too much more before you saved me though, Ulquiorra," he explained looking into my eyes.

I was going to suggest we should get on the move when he pulled me to him and we kissed. It felt like forever and then we stopped.

"Isshin-" I started.

"We have to go Ulquiorra. That creep will come back with probably five more captains. If we don't go, we'll die for sure," he stated.

"You're right let's go"

**(A Hell Butterfly's POV)**

**Fly. Deliver Message. Get Pizza!**

"Head Captain Sir! You have a message from the Captain of Squad twelve!"

"Good. Has he captured the intruders?" the head captain asked.

"No. They are defeated him and are continuing into the Soul Society, sir," the man answered.

"Well that's no good. Send my Lieutenant with Captain Zaraki to capture them," the head captain commanded.

"Yes Head Captain Kurosaki Ichigo!" the man replied.


End file.
